Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Summary Powers and stats Tier: 8-A Name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 6th Espada Destructive Capacity:' Multi City-Block level' (Overcame Bankai Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with a Cero), higher with Gran Ray Cero | Multi City-Block level+ (Comparable to Vizard Ichigo), possibly higher with Desgarrón Durability: Multi City-Block level '''(Tanked a Getsuga Tensho from Bankai Ichigo with minor injuries) | '''Multi City-Block level+ (Stronger than unreleased form) Range: Average human melee range when using hand-to-hand combat, several hundreds of meters with projectiles such as Cero, Grand Rey Cero, etc. Speed: At least Hypersonic (Faster than Bankai Ichigo) | Hypersonic+ (Can fight evenly with Vizard Ichigo) Striking Strength: Class M+ (In base form, he has kicked Ichigo effortlessly which sent him flying to several buildings) Stamina: High, can fight even when wounded, still formidable with one arm Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Pantera and Caja Negacion (An item given to the Espada by Aizen, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time.) Intelligence: Skilled fighter, but very simplistic thinking processes Weakness: Arrogant and cocky, quick to anger Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Basic Swordsmanship -Reiatsu Sensing (via Pesquisa) -Hardened Skin (via Hierro) -Pseudo-Flight Notable Attacks/Techniques: ⦁'Cero' (Hollow Flash): A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired at the target. Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand, as well as his fist. : ⦁'Gran Rey Cero' (Royal Hollow Flash): A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero, disturbing the fabric of space as it travels. Upon release, it spins like a razor as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. : ⦁'Descorrer' (Drawing Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. '-Pantera' (Panther King): This is the name of his Zanpakutō. Its release command is "Grind". : : ♦'Resurrección': Grind: The sword glows light blue and releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. : :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ⦁''Sonic Wave: When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents. :: ⦁'Garra de la Pantera''' (Panther Hook(s)/Barb(s)): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ⦁'Desgarrón' (Panther King's Claw): Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack. His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing :: motions. :: Others Notable Victories -Rob Lucci(One Piece) -Kimimaro (Naruto) Notable Loses Notable Draws Key: Base | Resurrección Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Espada